We Kiss in the Dark Yuri OneShot
by KuroSuzuBFF
Summary: This was originally a one-shot made for taylorhot911 on quizilla, but its being stupid, and deleted it.


this is off to Taylorhot911 on quizilla, but since its being stupid it deleted it . If you want me to write you a one-shot just message me ;)

"Ashley! Hurry up, we're going to be late again!" A blonde haired girl shouted in her roommate's ear. Ashley groaned and turned to the other side. Kat pouted and went to the bathroom and got a cup with cold water. She giggled to herself as she pour it on Ashley's head.

"COLD!" Ashley got up and shivered and growled at her roommate. She only grinned and patted Ashely's head. "Hurry up sleepy head." Ashley did as told and took the quickest shower and got her things ready. She saw Kat waiting at the door, she scowled and ran out the door.

"Mendez, Conor! You two are late again!" Their teacher shouted.

"Sorry Mr.C, but Ashley here didn't want to wake up." Ashley glared at Kat, the teacher sighed and waved them off.

"Now class, today we're..." Ashley blocked out everything in the room. And before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

~ "Aw, Ashley, please make me yours." Kat rubbed her body on Ashley, she grinned and pressed her on a wall. Ashley kissed Kat roughly and her hand traveled up her shirt. Kat shivered as she felt her cold hands on her skin. Ashley licked her lower lip, Kat opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. "Ah.." Kat moaned when Ashley's hand reached her boob, she smirked and took off her shirt.

Kat covered herself, Ashley smiled gently and kissed her neck, "You're beautiful the way you are." Kat blushed madly and moaned when Ashley found her soft spot. She sucked on the spot, "This is my mark." Ashley whispered and unclipped Kat's bra. She gasped quietly and moaned loudly~

"Ashley!" Her head shot up and noticed the class was empty, she looked up and saw Kat glaring down at her.

"You slept through class again! Honestly, why can't you stay up?" Kat kept ranting to herself and Ashley blushed deeply when she remembered her dream.

"Ashley! Are you listening to me?"

"You're cute when you rant." Ashley smiled as she saw a blush creep upon her blonde friend's face.

"You're suppose to be listening! You're..." Kat gasped as Ashley claimed her lips. She slowly began to kiss back. Ashley smirked and pushed Kat up on the table and began lifting Kat's shirt.

"Ashley, we're...in class..."

"I don't give a fuck." Ashley kissed her roughly and tore off her shirt, she unclipped her bra and played with her nipples. Kat arched her back and moaned into the kiss. Ashley parted her lips and began kissing her way down Kat's neck. She nipped and suck at her skin.

Ashley kissed her breasts softly. Kat's breathing became quicker and Ashley took a nipple in her mouth. She flicked her tongue and bit down and sucked. Kat bit down on her lip and crossed her legs. Ashley noticed and shoved her hand up her skirt and pressed her fingers on Kat. She moaned quietly to herself and bit down harder on her lip.

Ashley switched to the other one and pressed her fingers harder on Kat, she moaned loudly and pushed her hips to Ashley's fingers.

Ashley lifted her skirt and took off her panties, "No wait...Ashley...not there..." Kat whispered as Ashley stuck her tongue inside. "AH!" Kat grabbed onto Ashley's hair and pushed her farther. She licked deeper and faster with everyone of Kat's moans.

"A...Ashley...stop...ah...I'm going to...AH!" Ashley licked her lips and stared at Kat.

"Now, its your turn." Kat nodded and grabbed onto Ashley's shirt and tore it off. She unclipped her bra and immediately flickered her tongue over her nipples. Ashley leaved her head back, Kat bit and sucked on them. She took off her panties and kissed her lips roughly. Ashley moaned and played with her own nipples. Kat stuck her tongue inside and lifted her legs on her shoulders.

Ashley screamed and came on Kat's face. Kat giggled and got on top of her, she rubbed herself on her. Ashley moaned and moved her hips along with her.

"Ah...Kat...more...ah" Kat grinned and kissed Ashley deeply, her hands playing with her nipples. The both rubbed against each other harder and harder.

"Ah...Ashely...I don't...ha...know how much...ah"

"Lets...ah...together..." They picked up their face and moaned as they climaxed. They breathed heavily, Ashley hugged Kat tightly.

"I love you Kat." Kat teared up and hugged back, "I love you too Ashley."


End file.
